broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
086 No Coincidences
The background is white. ; Panel 1 A close-up of a bookshelf with two rows of volumes of the Encyclopedia Atlantica. From offscreen, Zane is saying "There's nothing inside me there can't be there *can't* be. *Ow* I don't feel anything *foreign*... It's j-just a dull aching, like a muscle pull..." The volumes are thick red books with the words "Encyclopedia Atlantica" written in a modern font down the spine in white, underneath a stylized globe logo. The letters that each volume covers are near the base of the spine, on a black background. Fourteen books are shown, presumably with more on the rest of the bookshelf. One book is leaning on the other books, as if the book next to it has just been pulled out. The letters it covers are not entirely visible, but part of an "R" can be seen at the base. ; Panel 2. Zane is shown in silhouette, holding a volume of the Encyclopedia Atlantica open in one hand and tilting his head down towards it. His other hand is on his back. He says "It's awfully bruised... Worse at one corner. Deeper. Like... something sharp got dragged across...?" A thought bubble, partially covered by his speech bubble, says in red text "This isn't from falling down in the snow, Wadsworth." Behind Zane, Mercy is shown in silhouette, her wings outstretched. ; Panel 3. Zane continues "Plus the edges are yellowing. The wound isn't *new*." Thank goodness for the Encyclopedia Atlantica entry on lacerations. Ha ha." His face is shown close up, more than half of it cut off by the panel border. His visible eye is a blank, small circle and his mouth is opened wide in a rather ghoulish smile. There are wrinkles around his eyes, and his eyebrows are drawn together. His reflection is shown in the mirror behind him, and his shirt is still pulled up, showing the wound. It looks in this panel as if the two lines may be the skin on the edges of the wound, not necessarily individual cuts. ; Panel 4. This is one long panel, showing Zane walking past one of the antique store's long tables. Various boxes, unidentifiable items, a jug and a diving helmet are shown in silhouette behind him, the shapes of each object drawn without lines or individual colors and merging into one another. In the first part, Zane says "Then I was I attacked?" A thought bubble, partially covered by his speech bubble, says in red text "Or was this inflicted by my victim's self-defense." A drop of sweat beads high over his temple, at his hairline. His eyes are blank and his expression is neutral. In the second part, Zane says "If this is a week old, it lines up with Maris' time of death..." A thought bubble, partially covered by his speech bubble, says in red text "I was there, it's not a coincidence." Zane is passing the mirror, and his back is reflected in silhouette, with no details visible. The sweat drop on the side of his head gets larger and starts to fall down toward his ear. His blank eyes look shiftily to the side, and his eyebrows draw together. The area around him, and the shading on his face, becomes very subtly darker. In the third part, Zane says "But how did Maris die? *How did he die*?" A thought bubble, partially covered by his speech bubble, says in red text "Three holes in his torso, something round and sharp." Zane's already small, blank round eyes become even smaller, and he grits his teeth anxiously, more wrinkles appearing on his forehead between his drawn eyebrows. Another bead of sweat appears on his temple next to the first one. The area behind him appears even darker, and Zane as well is colored in subtly darker tones. In the fourth part, Zane says "No one knows what caused them. *I need to know what it was*." A thought bubble, partially covered by his speech bubble, says in red text "Because I need to know what I used." His eyes are tiny and his expression is distressed, with even more beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and wrinkles appearing under his eyes. The coloring in this part of the panel is even darker, and Zane is colored in a sickly shade of light grey, quite different from the light peach used at the beginning of the long panel.